Troublesome love
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Shikamaru se encontrou no meio do maior dilema de sua existência quando este começa a perturbar sua pacífica vida: Descobrir por que o amor é tão problemático.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei que é o dono de Naruto, ok?**

**Casal: Ino e Shikamaru**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

"Pensamento" - Itálico

_POV - Point Of View - Ponto de vista de algum personagem_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo I**

"Sasuke-kun, por favor!"

Aquela frase ecoou na rua pela enésima vez naquela tarde e os ouvidos do Uchiha estavam seriamente alérgicos àquilo, principalmente por ser a voz da Yamanaka.

Sem se dar ao trabalho de encara-la, o Jounnin de 17 anos continuou olhando para o horizonte, com as mãos nos bolsos do colete verde e os orbes escuros tentando não demonstrar irritação.

"Não, vê se me deixa em paz."

Ino sentiu a brisa balançar seus cabelos loiros, presos no alto da cabeça, ainda não totalmente compridos como eram antes do exame Chunnin. Ela chegou ao limite de sua paciência e esbravejou em seguida:

"Você não percebe que eu sou melhor que aquela testuda?.! Ela não tem nada que eu também não tenha!"

"Ino, cai fora."

Sasuke estava controlando o máximo possível sua raiva. Não iria discutir sobre aquilo com a loira, até porque nada do que ela dissesse iria mudar o fato de que a Haruno continuaria sua namorada.

E por que diabos ela estava demorando tanto pra aparecer?.!

Em cima do telhado de uma casa, dois Jounnins estavam sentados, observando a milésima tentativa da Yamanaka de conseguir algo com o Uchiha. Ambos não conseguiram evitar um suspiro, resignados.

"Cara, essa garota nunca foi tão problemática." u.u

Naruto desviou os olhos de um entediado Shikamaru para a rua onde estavam os dois Jounnins, apontando em seguida para alguém que se aproximava.

"E lá vem a Sakura-chan." o.o

A médica-nin estreitou os orbes esmeralda assim que chegou mais perto da dupla, sem perceber o quanto Sasuke parecia grato por sua aparição.

"Ino, o que você está fazendo?" – A própria Haruno não soube por que havia perguntado.

Aquilo já havia virado rotina.

"Você não cansa?" – A jovem de longos cabelos róseos indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, ganhando um olhar furioso da Yamanaka.

"Não, sua testuda. Você diz isso porque está com o Sasuke-kun, mas vamos ver por quanto tempo."

"Ai, cala essa boca."

Sasuke logo interveio.

"Esqueça, Sakura. Vamos sair daqui." – E sem demora, saiu guiando-a para longe daquele local, com a mão na cintura dela.

Ino sentiu veias em sua testa. Aquela cena lhe dava alergia e seu sangue fervia em suas veias.

Nunca iria se conformar com aquele namoro. Sasuke era sempre para ter sido seu namorado, mas por alguma catástrofe ele havia escolhido Sakura há mais de um ano. Havia perdido a disputa por ele...! Mas não iria deixar as coisas assim, de jeito nenhum. Ainda se chamava Yamanaka Ino e não era por acaso.

"Não vai falar com ela?" – Naruto indagou, olhando o amigo preguiçoso ao lado.

Ele só podia estar brincando.

"O que eu deveria dizer?" ô.o – O tédio de Shikamaru havia se transformado totalmente em confusão e ceticismo.

"Sei lá, eu não sou você." o.o

O Nara suspirou.

Pousou os orbes escuros na loira, observando-a sumir de vista na rua. Não conseguia entender aquilo... Mulheres sempre foram problemáticas, mas Ino estava além isso. Aliás, aquela era a Ino que conhecia e pela qual se apaixonara...?

Ela estava muito diferente... Egoísta...

Como as coisas mudavam... E ele continuava nutrindo aquela paixão secreta pela loira, a única coisa que desejava ter mudado naqueles anos.

Suspirou novamente e levantou do telhado, atraindo a atenção do Uzumaki.

"Que problemático... Vou pra casa. Ja, Naruto." – O rapaz hiper ativo acompanhou com os olhos o Nara sumir de vista rapidamente.

A expressão vazia, de alguns segundos atrás, na face do amigo ficou gravada em sua memória por algum tempo.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Shika POV**

Desviando os olhos do aposento em que estávamos, acompanhei a mão de Asuma mover mais uma peça no tabuleiro. Não entendo o motivo, mas nem os jogos estão mais chamando a minha atenção. Por mais que eu tente, aquela garota problemática não consegue sair da minha cabeça.

Que saco.

"E então? Têm falado com a Ino?"

Aquela era a pergunta que Asuma deveria ter evitado. ¬¬ Mas para a minha felicidade, Chouji engoliu uma batatinha e respondeu por mim:

"Às vezes."

"Ela continua problemática se você quer saber." – Comentei, sem me conter, movendo uma peça do tabuleiro e fixando os olhos nesse local, porém percebi que Asuma me olhou.

"Mais ainda porque ela fica atrás do Sasuke?"

Suspirei.

"Pois é." – Um meio sorriso se formou no rosto do Sarutobi.

"Ela seria menos problemática se estivesse com você, certo?"

Pronto, eu sei que mereço isso, mas por que agora?.! Apesar de eu ser todo preguiçoso e não estar nem aí com a vida não quer dizer que eu não fico irritado, e eu tive que me conter bastante pra não demonstrar isso.

"O que? Que papo é esse, Asuma?" ¬¬ - O ex-sensei desviou os olhos para Chouji.

"Chouji, você que é a testemunha, não é verdade que o Shikamaru queria estar com a Ino?"

O Akimichi assentiu e eu tive uma vontade imensa de bater nos dois, inclusive para garantir que aquele sorriso vitorioso de Asuma sumisse do rosto dele.

"Sua inteligência está te abandonando, é?" – Ele indagou, ainda sorrindo.

"Aff... Vocês todos são muito problemáticos."

"De qualquer forma, por que você não fala logo com ela?"

Ergui uma sobrancelha e perguntei:

"Pra que?"

"Ora, pra dizer o que você sente." – Asuma falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e eu rapidamente rebati:

"A única coisa que eu sinto é preguiça." u.u

Acho que ele cansou de bancar o imbecil comigo. Graças a Deus.

"Não, seu idiota. ¬¬ Você tem que dizer que está apaixonado por ela."

O que?.! Eu não me lembro de ter dito que gostava dela para Asuma!

"Não vai adiantar nada." – A voz de Chouji me tirou dos meus pensamentos e logo Asuma replicou:

"Como não?"

"A Ino não vai desistir do Sasuke mesmo que toda Konoha esteja caindo aos pés dela."

"É, acho que isso é uma meia verdade."

"Shikamaru, acho que seria melhor você se interessar por outra mulher."

Ei, eles estavam discutindo a minha vida amorosa? Acho que dormi e perdi alguma coisa em algum momento. E o que diabos Chouji queria dizer com aquilo? Se fosse tão fácil, eu já teria me interessado é por nenhuma mulher. Todas são problemáticas. -.-

Suspirei.

"Eu já vou. Tenho que comprar mais batatinhas." – Chouji falou e rapidamente sumiu do local.

Eu já estava cansado e desconcentrado no jogo, não sentia mais nem vontade de continuar aquilo. Sem esforço, achei uma forma de vencer e movi a peça que me traria a vitória. Asuma suspirou e colocou a mão atrás da cabeça depois de ver que eu havia ganhado.

Levantei do chão e o Sarutobi me acompanhou com o olhar.

"Vai atrás da Ino?"

"Não, o meu dia se tornaria mais problemático ainda." – Sem esperar mais nada, saí daquele local, estreitando os olhos não acostumados com a claridade assim que os raios do Sol entraram em contato comigo.

A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em como aquele papo com o Chouji e o Asuma havia me deixado... hum... pra baixo. Sim, eu sei, nem eu acredito nisso, mas a verdade é que eu gosto daquela loira problemática que torna o meu dia um inferno.

O que eu posso fazer? Nada. É a cruel realidade. Eu gosto da Ino, ela gosta do Sasuke e vai continuar infernizando a vida dele e de Sakura, e indiretamente a minha.

Merda. Não, não é possível. Não posso acreditar nos meus olhos. Ino está sentada num banco numa praça, a qual eu estou a poucos metros. O pior é que não consigo parar meus pés de caminharem até ela.

Cara, isso está ficando cada vez mais problemático.

Um par de orbes azuis fixou-se nos meus orbes castanhos.

"Shikamaru?" – Tarde demais. Eu já estou na frente dela.

"Você não deveria estar na loja?"

Ino me olhou de uma forma superior.

"Não, eu tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar agora."

"Qual é a bomba?" -.-

"Nada de bomba, seu idiota! ¬¬ Estou armando meu próximo plano pra acabar com o namoro do Sasuke-kun e da testuda."

Espera. Como é?

**Tsuzuku...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dicionário:**

**Tsuzuku: Continua**

**Ja: Tchau, Até mais**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pois é, mais uma fic pra coleção e pra torrar o saco de vcs xD Mas pra dar uma variada básica, dessa vez o casal vai ser InoShika n.n Espero que gostem, hein? o/**

**E também que deixem reviews, please xDD**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei que é o dono de Naruto, ok?**

**Casal: Ino e Shikamaru**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

"Pensamento" - Itálico

_POV - Point Of View - Ponto de vista de algum personagem_

* * *

**Capítulo anterior...**

_"Você não deveria estar na loja?"_

_Ino me olhou de uma forma superior._

_"Não, eu tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar agora."_

_"Qual é a bomba?" -.-_

_"Nada de bomba, seu idiota! ¬¬ Estou armando meu próximo plano pra acabar com o namoro do Sasuke-kun e da testuda."_

_Espera. Como é?_

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo II**

"O que?" – Eu indaguei, erguendo as duas sobrancelhas o mais alto que pude.

"O que foi?" – Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha também. – "Por que você está com essa cara?"

Eu não podia acreditar no que ela havia dito. Cara, aquela não era a Ino que eu conhecia.

"Você é mesmo muito problemática. Como pode querer acabar com o namoro dos dois?"

"Ora, o Sasuke-kun era pra ser meu desde o começo e vou continuar lutando por ele." – A loira respondeu, decidida.

"Ino, você é louca?"

Eu tinha que ouvir que ela estava brincando.

"Como é?.!" – A Yamanaka exclamou, irritada, estreitando os orbes azuis celestes, mas eu continuei sério.

"Você não consegue aceitar a felicidade dos outros?"

Ela levantou do banco, transbordando fúria.

"Nesse caso, a felicidade era pra ser minha...!"

"Mas não é." – Encarei-a de forma gélida. – "O Sasuke escolheu a Sakura porque a ama, você está apenas sendo egocêntrica em não aceitar a felicidade da sua melhor amiga."

Ino ficou séria e seus olhos passaram a transparecer tanto gelo quanto os meus.

"Faz muito tempo que ela deixou de ser minha melhor amiga."

Fiquei chocado, mas não demonstrei isso e apenas suspirei, sem perceber que ela continuava séria.

"Eu não vou desistir do Sasuke-kun, entendeu?"

"Ótimo, então continue com seus planos problemáticos."

Retruquei e logo sai dali, tentando ao máximo afastar aquele sentimento de tristeza. Não adiantava, ela iria sempre enxergar apenas o Sasuke. Na realidade, eu acredito que a última pessoa que ela iria gostar sou eu. Aff... Que saco.

Nunca achei que amor fosse uma coisa tão problemática.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Normal POV**

Com um dos pés e a costa apoiadas em uma parede de uma rua de Konoha, a jovem médica-nin fechou os olhos verdes, suspirando. Nem lembrava mais que estava ali esperando seu companheiro para a próxima missão, afinal tudo que rodopiava e acendia em sua cabeça era a conversa que tivera com Shikamaru há alguns dias...

**Flashback:**

"Ei, Shikamaru, você ta legal?" – O Nara virou a cabeça para a companheira de cabelos róseos, a qual seria sua parceira naquela missão, ambos na frente do portão de Konoha.

Ficou confuso com aquele olhar preocupado.

"To, por que?"

"Você tem parecido meio triste de uns dias pra cá." – Ele desviou os olhos escuros para o chão.

Sakura sentiu-se entristecer pelo amigo.

"Você ainda gosta dela, não é?" – Shikamaru suspirou, apenas para afastar aquela expressão melancólica da face.

"Mesmo sendo um saco... admito que sim."

"..."

"Eu sempre soube que as mulheres eram problemáticas, mas a Ino está conseguindo se superar." – O rapaz encarou a Haruno, indiferente. – "E ela não era assim quando éramos chunnins."

A kunoichi desviou os orbes esmeralda para o chão.

"É..."

"Não consigo mais reconhece-la."

"Eu também... não sei quem é aquela garota..."

**Fim do Flashback **

Sakura suspirou, afastando a franja que caía sobre seus olhos com a mão.

"Ai, o que está acontecendo com ela afinal...?" – Murmurou, meio triste.

Apesar de tudo, Ino era sua melhor amiga... E não apenas queria paz no relacionamento com Sasuke, mas também queria que ela voltasse a ser a mesma de antes... Por que era tão difícil?

"Falando sozinha, testuda?" – Sakura rapidamente pousou os olhos na figura feminina que se aproximava e logo estreitou o cenho.

"O que você quer agora?"

**Ino POV **

Eu sorri de forma cínica, sem acreditar naquela pergunta que adentrara meus ouvidos.

"Saber aonde você largou o Sasuke-kun." – Sakura conservou uma expressão incrédula na face, ainda com os orbes estreitados.

"Por que você está fazendo isso?"

O sorriso sumiu do meu rosto e eu apenas fiquei séria.

"Porque era pra ser eu junto com ele."

"E o que está te impedindo de ver que **não** **é** você e ele?"

"Eu já vi, Sakura. Você é a única que me impede de ficar com o Sasuke-kun."

Se não fosse ela, eu estaria muito bem nos braços dele, e todas as garotas da vila ficariam morrendo de inveja de mim. Mas era incrível. Graças a essa testuda nada disso está acontecendo e ela é que está nos braços do Sasuke-kun.

Filha da mãe.

Observei a médica-nin se irritar de verdade.

"Ino, por que você não procura outro? Será que v-?.!"

"Porque eu o amo!"

"Amor?.! Isso é obsessão e não amor!"

"Cala a boca! Você não entende nada sobre mim!"

Sakura abandonou a expressão de raiva, a qual foi substituída por frieza. Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos e eu ainda não sei se ela está buscando coragem pra falar algo. E é bom ela ter cuidado com as palavras porque eu já estou puta da vida e sou capaz de pular no pescoço dela!

"É verdade, eu realmente não entendo." – A Haruno murmurou. – "Eu não sei mais quem é você."

Fiquei chocada.

Ela disse que não sabia quem eu sou...? Não sei, mas isso causou um impacto em mim que eu não estava esperando.

"Vai pro inferno." – Foi a única coisa que eu pude falar.

Sakura me encarou, furiosa novamente.

"Por que você não enxerga as coisas que estão na sua frente ao invés de correr atrás do Sasuke-kun?.!"

"Eu-!"

"E o Shikamaru?.!"

Meus orbes azuis se escancararam.

Shikamaru...? Por que meu coração acelerou quando ela jogou esse nome na minha cara?

"Você não consegue ver que ele te ama?.!" – A médica-nin exclamou e foi a minha vez de ficar revoltada.

"Pare de falar merda, sua testuda! Isso não tem nada a ver com aquele preguiçoso idiota!"

"É claro que tem! Se você não estivesse cega nada disso estaria acontecendo e nós não estaríamos brigando!"

Como é?.!

"Você está dizendo pra eu ficar com o Shikamaru?.!"

De jeito nenhum! Ela ficou completamente louca! Eu nunca vou largar o Sasuke-kun pra ficar com aquele idiota do Shikamaru! Porra, e por que essa merda de coração não pára de acelerar?.!

Sakura ficou me encarando, respirando fundo para se acalmar e murmurou:

"Estou dizendo pra você procurar alguém que te ame."

"Mas eu não amo aquele idiota, ok?.! Eu amo e sempre amei o Sasuke-kun e nem você vai me impedir de não continuar atrás dele!"

Novamente o silêncio se instalou.

Os orbes esmeralda dela estavam fixos nos meus celestes e o ar denso foi cortado pela voz cansada da discípula da Godaime.

"Certo... Quando a minha melhor amiga voltar... pode voltar a falar comigo."

Observei-a sumir de vista pela rua, meus dentes trincados e olhos comprimidos de raiva. Eu podia sentir as minhas unhas se enterrando na minha carne. De tanto cerrar o punho com força, sangue começou a deslizar pela minha mão.

Eu estava borbulhando de fúria, mas as palavras dela continuaram ecoando na minha mente e por mais que eu tentasse afastar, o nome do Shikamaru não ia embora...! Por que isso estava me dando tristeza...?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Ino POV**

Maldito dia em que briguei com a Sakura.

Maldito dia em que o nome do Shikamaru vai me atormentar até eu dormir.

Maldição...! E por que, pra piorar tudo, ainda começa a chover?.!

Sinto meus cabelos loiros ficarem encharcados, minha franja pingando gotas de água em minha face. Um vento gélido começou a soprar pelas ruas de Konoha, numa das quais eu estou caminhando e logo vejo as pessoas correrem para se abrigar, algo que eu não imito.

Eu estava me sentindo tão mal – triste, frustrada, irritada – que aquelas gotas de chuva pareciam bem vindas, como se pudessem lavar a minha alma e arrancar todos aqueles sentimentos idiotas da minha cabeça. Porém não foi exatamente assim que aconteceu e a dor apenas aumentava...

Estreitando os olhos azuis, eu me vi sozinha na rua, com apenas algumas árvores ao lado de uma casa solitária a qual estava a poucos metros de mim. Caminhei até lá e apoiei a mão no tronco do vegetal, abaixando a cabeça, fechando os olhos ainda com o cenho estreitado.

"Que merda..." – Murmurei, me amaldiçoando mentalmente assim que reconheci aquela sensação sufocante de lágrimas querendo escapar dos meus olhos. No entanto, não deixei nem que elas transparecessem em meu olhar e em seguida, dei um soco na árvore.

Eu estava mal.

Muito mal.

"Ino?" – Nem me dei o trabalho de virar para saber quem era o indivíduo dividindo a chuva comigo.

"Sai daqui, Shikamaru."

De todas as criaturas que existiam no mundo, alguém quer me explicar por que tinha que ser logo ele?.!

"Ei, por que essa raiva?" – Ignorando aquela voz na defensiva, continuei de costas, deixando a franja cobrir meus olhos e gritei a primeira coisa que veio em minha mente.

"Droga, você não consegue me deixar em paz?.!"

Shikamaru ficou completamente confuso.

"Como é? O que eu fiz dessa vez?"

Eu não respondi. Meus punhos estavam cerrados e tremiam de fúria, de angústia, de frustração. Nem lembrava mais que estava chovendo, e imaginei que tampouco Shikamaru se importava com o lance de estar ensopado.

Fiquei calada, apenas ouvindo a chuva cair. Isso foi suficiente para que a raiva se esvaísse e fosse substituída por mágoa. Num tom mais baixo, retruquei:

"Apenas me deixa sozinha, está bem?"

Fechei os olhos assim que ouvi apenas o silêncio por parte dele, pensando que ao menos o Nara havia ido embora e eu podia voltar a sofrer comigo mesma. Sofrer por algo que eu ainda não defini de forma exata. E então, para meu completo susto, eu senti uma mão em meu ombro.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Yo!**

**Ok, eu sei que demorei anos pra postar esse capítulo, mas é o vestibular... u.u Nem sei como vou encontrar tempo para postar de novo pq meu vestibular é só dia 7/01/07, ou seja, vou ter q me matar de estudar até esse dia T.T**

**Mas vou fazer o possível pra atualizar, povo n.n**

**Anyway, muito obrigada pelas reviews!.! Arigatou:**

_Deza-chan_

_Sango-Web _

_Sakura Soryu_

_Madame Mistery_

_helo-chan _

**Valeu, pessoal! n.n Fiquei muito feliz que vcs gostaram da fic!**

**E por favor, deixem reviews pra esse capítulo i.i Façam uma vestibulanda feliz xDDD**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei que é o dono de Naruto, ok?**

**Casal: Ino e Shikamaru**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

"Pensamento" - Itálico

_POV - Point Of View - Ponto de vista de algum personagem_

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Arregalei os olhos e me virei de súbito, assustada. Espantei-me mais ainda quando notei o quanto estava próxima de Shikamaru.

"O que aconteceu, Ino?" – Ele indagou e eu apenas fiquei olhando-o, ouvindo as palavras de Sakura se repetirem em minha cabeça e me deixarem ainda mais no chão.

Droga... Isso tinha que parar!

Estreitei os olhos.

"Sai daqui, Shikamaru! Você sempre atrapalha a minha vida!" – O Nara ficou surpreso.

"O que?"

Desvencilhei-me da mão do rapaz e dei apenas alguns passos para frente, parando apenas pela voz dele.

"Se você quer saber eu não matei o Sasuke, ok?"

"..."

Continuei de costas para o Jounnin, ouvindo-o terminar:

"Então suponho que eu não atrapalhei a sua vida."

"Cala a boca. Você nem seria doido de tentar algo contra o Sasuke-kun."

"Não mesmo. Eu não tenho motivos e não quero acabar com a felicidade da Sakura."

Aquilo foi a gota d'água, o que me fez virar e encara-lo extremamente furiosa. Ele não imagina como aquilo estourou todos os miolos pacíficos que ainda repousavam na minha cabeça.

"O que você entende sobre isso?! Nada, entendeu?! NADA!"

Shikamaru suspirou, ignorando o vento gélido que soprava no momento.

"Ino, você está muito problemática, sabia?" – Abri a boca, mas antes que eu pudesse falar, o rapaz me cortou. – E eu entendo disso mais do que você.

Merda. Tinha esquecido que ele possuía acima de 200 QI. E isso me irritou ainda mais.

"Ótimo, senhor Sabetudo, então por que você não me ensina?" – Retruquei, sarcástica.

Shikamaru deu de ombros.

"Não vale a pena." – Depois me encarou. – "Além do mais, eu não vou ensinar algo para uma pessoa desconhecida."

Meus orbes azuis se arregalaram.

Eu não podia acreditar... Aquilo era um complô?!

"Vocês combinaram, não é...?" – Murmurei, totalmente estática.

"Combinei o que?" ô.o

"Você e aquela testuda."

Ele fez uma expressão de entendimento e murmurou.

"Então a Sakura também tentou abrir os seus olhos...?"

"Abrir os meus olhos?! Vocês são os únicos que tem que enxergar e aceit-"... 'Mas o que é isso?' – Eu havia tentado dar um passo para frente, mas meu corpo não se mexia.

Droga! Kage Mane no Jutsu!

Shikamaru, você não tem idéia do quanto eu te odeio agora! E por que ele ta se aproximando, segurando meus pulsos e me olhando dessa forma decidida?!

"Ino, acorde! Essa não é você!"

O que?! Será que ele esqueceu que o meu temperamento não é dos melhores e que tudo isso que ele falou já foi o suficiente pra me deixar puta da vida?!

"Pare de falar merda, seu idiota! Só porque eu resolvi investir de verdade no Sasuke-kun você vem dize-"

"Nã-!"

"Cala a boca! Você nem ao menos se importa no que eu me transformei então pare de bancar o professor pra tentar me dizer o que é certo ou errado! Eu já sei, ok?! Eu sei exatamente o que eu estou fazendo!"

Shikamaru me encarou, cético e ligeiramente gélido. Talvez não era só a chuva que estava me dando calafrios.

"Sabe?"

Ótimo, eu já sei por que eu estou tremendo e isso é algo chamado fúria.

"Eu não sou mais uma criança! Caso você não saiba, eu TENHO 17 anos!"

"Mas não parece!"

Arregalei os olhos mais uma vez.

"Você está agindo como uma criança egoísta que quer roubar algo da sua amiga! É isso que você chama de enxergar?! De ter 17 anos?! Ino, deixe de ser problemática uma vez na sua vida porque caso você não saiba tem gente que se importa com o que você é!"

"Não, não tem! Ningué-"

Ele me sacudiu de leve, como se quisesse me acordar daquele pesadelo.

"A Sakura! O Chouji!"

Fiquei chocada novamente. Apenas em lembrar dos dois fazia alguma coisa trabalhar incorretamente em mim.

"Se eles não são nada pra você então são outros quinhentos, mas eles se importam e querem a Ino de volta, entendeu?!"

Ei, espera! Quantas vezes vou ter que falar que eu SOU a Ino?! Mas que merda!

"Eu não mudei, ok?! E mesmo que tenha mudado, eu não vou voltar a ser a Ino de antes só por causa da minha amiga, que tem o namorado dos meus sonhos e de um amigo que só lembra de mim pra comer churrasco com ele!"

Rapidamente me arrependi do que disse, principalmente depois de ver os olhos de Shikamaru arregalados. Eu havia dito besteira, mas... ora, droga! Ele estava me deixando irritada e essas merdas saíam da minha boca antes que eu pudesse pensar! Não é minha culpa! Além do mais, a primeira parte não é mentira!

"Pare com isso." – Ele sussurrou, ainda chocado com as minhas palavras.

"Parar o que?! Eu só estou dizendo a verdade! E quem mais se importa?! Diga apenas o nome de mai-!"

"Eu me importo!"

O QUE?!

Para por aí!

Que papo é esse?! Ele está bêbado?! Pelo amor de Deus, eu não posso acreditar nisso! E estou paralisada de novo, não apenas pelo Kage Mane...!

"Eu me importo com você. E eu sei que isso não é suficiente, mas pelo menos eu não quero mais que você seja essa garota egocêntrica e egoísta."

Shikamaru ficou me olhando, afrouxando mais o aperto em meus pulsos e ignorando as gotas de chuva que deslizavam por sua face e que não passavam despercebidas por mim.

Eu estava completamente em choque. Aquelas palavras me pegaram desprevenida e eu não sabia como reagir...!

"Por que é tão difícil voltar a ser a Ino problemática...?" – Ele murmurou e suavizou ainda mais a expressão do rosto.

Eu não tinha resposta. A única coisa que eu podia fazer era continuar de olhos arregalados, encarando-o de volta, sem sentir mais frio, nem roupa pesada e nem gotas de chuva salpicando em minha pele.

Apenas naquele momento, percebi que nossas respirações estavam se mesclando e isso arrepiou cada pêlo do meu corpo. Ele afrouxou ainda mais o aperto em meus pulsos e só então notei que eu não estava mais sobre o efeito do jutsu dele.

Sem aviso, sem pistas, sem dizer que aquilo era proibido para cardíacos e diabéticos, Shikamaru simplesmente... me beijou.

Ele capturou os meus lábios gentilmente, da mesma forma como eu sonhava fazer com o Sasuke-kun... E pela primeira vez eu me perguntei se era cardíaca. Meu coração deu um salto tão grande, que alcançou a garganta e meu estômago saiu do lugar. Meu Deus... O que ele estava fazendo comigo...?

Depois de toda aquela briga, debaixo daquela chuva torrencial, ele me beijou! E depois de tudo isso, eu estava beijando-o de volta! Eu! Caramba, tenho certeza que perdi a cabeça. Talvez isso explicasse o motivo de todos os pensamentos me abandonarem quando ele deslizou a língua na minha boca e aprofundou o beijo, escorregando a mão para a minha cintura.

Senti um frio percorrer o meu corpo e descobri que nós já tínhamos afastado os lábios. Ficamos nos encarando por vários segundos, e eu já estava desejando ter continuado a briga porque meu coração estava batendo muito rápido e eu sabia que isso não era bom. **Não era mesmo**.

"Vá pra casa ou você vai pegar um resfriado." – A voz dele me tirou dos meus tormentos e novamente mergulhei nos orbes do Nara. Apenas por pouco tempo porque ele já havia largado a minha cintura e se distanciava dali.

Meus olhos de repente de arregalaram, enquanto o observava sumir de vista debaixo daquela chuva.

O que eu estava fazendo...?

Ele se importava comigo... e eu estava correndo atrás do Sasuke-kun...?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Ino POV**

Levei a mão à boca, tossindo pela enésima vez naquele novo dia. Suspirei, fechando os olhos e encostando o queixo em uma ponte, na qual eu estava com os braços apoiados, observando meu reflexo no rio que passava por debaixo. Meu nariz estava vermelho e eu estava com um semblante meio abatido.

Eu sabia que isso era por causa da chuva do dia anterior. Aff... Que droga... Eu tinha certeza absoluta que aquilo não era bom e olha no que deu: Estou com uma gripe desgraçada.

Claro que não posso deixar de relembrar do beijo, algo que faz meu estômago revirar, e também as palavras de Shikamaru. De certa forma, eu não estava arrependida por ter ficado na chuva, mas... eu sempre fico triste por lembrar disso.

O Sasuke-kun ainda ficava pousando na minha mente e depois aparecia Shikamaru... Isso definitivamente não estava ajudando.

**Atchin!**

"Saúde." – Afastando a mão do nariz avermelhado, olhei para o lado, já reconhecendo aquela voz gentil. Dei de cara com Tenten e Hinata.

Elas estavam sorrindo.

Meu Deus. Esses são os primeiros sorrisos que eu ganho depois de tanto tempo... Tenho que reconhecer que senti falta disso e da forma como meu coração estava aquecendo com aquele simples gesto.

"Arigatou..." – Murmurei, voltando o rosto para o horizonte e fechando os olhos. Acho que elas perceberam que eu estava meio... Mal.

"Ei, o que aconteceu, Ino?" – Tenten indagou, apoiando uma mão no meu ombro.

"Você está meio triste..." – Hinata completou, preocupada.

Balancei a cabeça, sem mudar o semblante vazio da face.

"Não é nada."

"Você e a Sakura brigaram de vez, não é?" – Reconheci uma certa tristeza na voz da Mitsashi e eu pude apenas voltar a encarar meu reflexo distorcido na água, falando numa voz vazia:

"Pois é..."

"Ino-chan, não se preocupe... Vocês vão voltar a se falar logo."

Elas achavam que eu estava preocupada com isso? Bom, eu estava, mas... Tudo bem, eu reconheço que aquela testuda era minha melhor amiga e eu estava sentindo falta dela.

"Não, Hinata, não é bem assim."

Fechei os olhos e antes que as duas pudessem dizer alguma coisa, eu murmurei:

"Esqueçam."

"Mas-"

"Tudo bem, eu só estou com TPM." – Menti sem remorsos.

"Se você quiser, nós podemos falar com a Sakura e vocês resolvem tudo, Ino." – Tenten comentou e eu abri a boca pra falar, mas ela continuou rapidamente – "Não adianta, nós sabemos que isso não é TPM."

Suspirei.

Certo, eu sempre soube que mentir não é o meu forte.

"Não precisam se bater por causa disso, ok?" – Comecei, olhando-as. – "Essa briga entre nós duas... bom, eu mesma que tenho que resolver. Mas obrigada."

Consegui sorrir fracamente.

"E o Shikamaru-kun?" – Hinata indagou, tímida como sempre. Fiz uma cara confusa.

"O que tem?"

"E-Ele estava meio estranho esses d-dias... Vocês brigaram?"

Desviei os orbes azuis celestes para o lago novamente. Eu queria outra desculpa nas águas daquele rio, mas só consegui o meu reflexo dizendo que eu era uma idiota e me relembrando que eu sou péssima para mentiras.

Fechei os olhos.

"Brigamos." – Nem imaginei que Tenten ia falar algo e que Hinata fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça, fazendo com que o silêncio voltasse a descansar as costas naquele local.

Não gostava de lembrar sobre a nossa briga porque parecia sempre que alguém me jogava ainda mais fundo no poço angustiante que eu tentava sair todos aqueles recentes dias.

"Que droga..." – Murmurei. – "Nós sempre brigamos, isso ta dando no saco já."

Olhei de esguelha para as duas Jounnins assim que meus ouvidos captaram uma baixa risada e eu pude ver um sorriso no rosto de Tenten.

"É bom... ter você de volta." – Meus olhos se arregalaram, tanto com as palavras como quando a Mitsashi me abraçou. Só agora eu percebi o quanto eu sentia falta de tanta coisa...

Vi um sorriso na face da Hyuuga e logo repeti o mesmo gesto de forma fraca. Acho que era bom ser eu de volta mesmo...

"Arigatou..."

**Atchin!**

"Saúde."

"Ino, você pegou aquela chuva de ontem pra ficar resfriada desse jeito?"

Meu rosto aqueceu ligeiramente.

Maldito Shikamaru.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Bom, sabem como é, me deu muita saudade de postar no FFNet, então eu resolvi atualizar essa fic ao invés de esperar pra dar o presentinho pra vcs de domingo x**

**Reviews:**

Itako Anna Chan

helo-chan

Sango-Web

Sakura Soryu

Nara.Ino-chan

Lady0Kagura

**Valeu mesmo, minna! Se não fossem as reviews de vcs eu já teria parado de atualizar essa fic, com certeza u.u Arigatou, arigatou!!!! n.n**

**E por favor, deixem comentários pra esse capítulo... i.i Sério, eu preciso de mais estímulo pra não desistir da fic, pessoal...**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei que é o dono de Naruto, ok?**

**Casal: Ino e Shikamaru**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

_POV - Point Of View - Ponto de vista de algum personagem_

**

* * *

Capítulo IV **

**Normal POV**

A jovem de cabelos róseos voltou a rir novamente no meio da rua, enquanto andava ao lado de seu companheiro loiro emburrado.

"Naruto, a bronca da Tsunade-shishou foi ótima."

O rapaz cruzou os braços, vendo lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos verdes da amiga, enquanto ela ria ainda mais.

"E eu só recebo reclamação pelas coisas que eu não faço." ¬¬

"Ora, mas você fez."

"Mas não foi a intenção. Eu só tinha ido procurar o Ero-sennin nas fontes femininas e não fazia idéia de que a vovó estava tomando banho e aquele pervertido idiota estava em outra fonte." ¬¬

Sakura deu mais uma risada, relembrando a expressão de fúria da Hokage.

"Sakura-chan, isso não tem graça, sabia? Já experimentou levar um soco da Tsunade-obaa-chan?" ¬¬

Ela parou de rir e olhou-o, sorrindo e respondendo:

"Já. Nos treinos geralmente isso acontece." – Naruto arregalou os olhos, espantado pela forma natural como a amiga falava.

"O que?! Ela bate em você com aquela força monstruosa?!"

"É, mas eu já estou acostumada, Naruto. Por acaso esqueceu que agora eu também tenho uma certa força?" -.-

O loiro logo lembrou das porradas que havia recebido da médica-nin e concordou rapidamente.

"Ah, é. Nesse caso, então nem faz diferença." – O Uzumaki deixou sua imaginação lhe levar a um campo de batalha, onde Sakura e Tsunade lutavam sem controlar suas forças. Isso foi suficiente para deixa-lo aterrorizado, então logo afastou esse pensamento da cabeça e olhou a amiga, confuso.

"E que milagre é esse que você não ta com o Sasuke-teme?"

"Esqueceu que ele está numa missão?"

"Está?"

"Sim." – Uma gota apareceu na testa da jovem.

"Ah, é... hehe..." – Naruto retrucou e sorriu com uma gota, apoiando uma mão atrás da cabeça.

Sakura não estava nada surpresa com aquela memória do rapaz.

"Seu baka..." ¬¬

"Bom, então vamos comer ramen já que estamos sem fazer nada!" – O loiro sugeriu, sorrindo, animado.

"Eu não vou pagar, entendeu?" ¬¬

O loiro fez uma cara desapontada e isso fez uma veia saltar na testa da Haruno.

"Naruto, você é muito-"

Ela parou de falar assim que o Uzumaki segurou seu braço, apontando em uma direção mais a frente, assustado.

"Ei, o que é aquilo?!" – Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha, tentando achar alguma coisa anormal por entre as pessoas que o amigo apontava.

"O que?" ô.o

Num flash, seus orbes esmeralda captaram duas figuras andando lado a lado. Realmente era estranho ver Shikamaru e Temari daquele jeito.

"Essa cena me parece familiar." – Naruto murmurou, pensativo, mas ainda sem largar o braço da médica-nin, espantado demais para tal ato.

Sakura concordou silenciosamente com ele e logo lembrou de alguns anos atrás, quando ela reencontrou Naruto pela primeira vez depois de três anos. Temari e Shikamaru também estavam andando na rua daquele jeito naquela ocasião.

"Mas o que está acontecendo afinal? Será que ele desistiu da Ino?" – O Uzumaki indagou, arregalando os olhos, mais assustado ainda e não teve uma resposta da Haruno porque ela estava concentrada em ver os dois se aproximarem.

"Oi." – Temari cumprimentou, erguendo uma mão no ar, com uma expressão neutra na face.

**Shika POV **

Assim que nós paramos na frente da discípula de Tsunade e do portador da Kyuubi, eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

"Que olhar é esse, Naruto?" – Que diabos... Ele estava me olhando como se eu tivesse antenas na cabeça.

"Shikamaru, você desist-"

**CAPOW**

"Ah, não é nada, Shikamaru. Você conhece essa mula e sabe que ele ia falar besteira." – Sakura respondeu rapidamente, sorrindo com uma gota, enquanto Naruto estava massageando o galo recém obtido. Cara, receber um soco da Haruno era cada vez mais arriscado e acho que o Naruto ainda não tinha se cansado de sentir aquela dor.

Vai entender. Ele é um cara bastante problemático. u.u

"Vocês são muito estranhos." – Temari comentou, olhando meio assustada para nós. Suspirei, quase concordando e Sakura apenas sorriu.

"Mas não me digam que vocês estão namorando." – A médica-nin falou, surpresa, livrando-se do sorriso.

O que está acontecendo com eles? Eu e a Temari namorando? Acho que estou no planeta errado.

"Não, claro que não." – A irmã do Kazekage respondeu, com uma gota.

"A Temari e o Kankurou têm uma missão por aqui e a Godaime disse para mostrarmos as redondezas." – Respondi, dando de ombros.

"E onde está o cara com maquiagem?" – Só podia ser uma pergunta do Naruto.

A gota não abandonou a cabeça de Temari e acho que ela deve estar pensando a confusão que seria caso Kankurou tivesse ouvido aquilo.

"Está com a Hinata."

"O QUE?!"

"Naruto, pára com isso!" – Sakura exclamou e deu mais um soco nele. Será que ele é feito de ferro?

"Mas Sakura-chan! O cara com maquiagem está com a Hinata-chan!.!.!.! Isso é terrível!"

"Nada de terrível, baka. Ela não vai deixar de ser a sua namorada por estar com ele por ordem da Tsunade-shishou." ¬¬

"Mas-" T.T

"É isso mesmo. Além do mais, ela está apenas fazendo o mesmo que eu." – Comentei, entediado com o desespero do Naruto.

Por isso que eu disse que ele é problemático. E ele ainda ta fazendo todo esse escândalo por ter a namorada que sempre quis. E eu? Bom, o meu caso é inútil, nem discuto mais.

"Anda logo, Shikamaru. Eu e Kankurou temos que resolver essa missão." – Temari falou, cruzando os braços.

"Ta, ta." – Respondi, suspirando. – "Que problemático."

"Até mais, Sakura, Naruto." – A jovem da Areia disse, acenando para os dois enquanto voltávamos a fazer o percurso de antes, nos misturando com as pessoas nas ruas.

**Normal POV**

"Acho que o Shikamaru se meteu num problema." – Naruto murmurou, observando o casal sumir de vista.

"Por que?" – Sakura adquiriu um semblante confuso. Não lembrava de ele ter feito algo errado.

"Por causa da Ino. Ela vai ficar com ciúmes."

A jovem cruzou os braços.

"Quem dera. Esqueceu que ela não larga do Sasuke-kun?" ¬¬

"Não sei, não..."

"Ai, Naruto, pára de falar besteira e vamos logo ao Ichiraku antes que eu mude de idéia."

"Yoshi! Ramen aqui vamos nós!!!"

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Normal POV **

A jovem loira interrompeu sua caminhada pela rua do país do Fogo, sem ter certeza se seu corpo respondia a algum comando. Descobriu que apenas uma parte dele ainda estava funcionando assim que seus orbes azuis se arregalaram, focados na cena a vários metros de distância.

"Mas o que diabos é isso?!" – Murmurou, incrédula, sem perceber que um rapaz loiro se aproximava.

"Ino, o que foi?" – Naruto indagou, sem esconder a confusão no olhar carismático.

A Yamanaka não hesitou em apontar para um casal que se despedia um do outro, na frente do escritório da Gondaime. Sua voz veio tão estupefata quanto demonstrava a expressão em sua face.

"O que é isso?! O que aqueles dois estão fazendo?!"

"Er, Ino-"

Naruto parou de falar, ficando ainda mais atônito ao ver a jovem cerrar o punho, provavelmente por estar observando Shikamaru se aproximar, com as mãos nos bolsos e sua conhecida expressão de tédio.

"Yo." – O Nara falou, cordialmente, sem perceber que o Uzumaki estava temendo pela paz de Konoha e naquele momento tentava gesticular, escondido da loira, para ele tomar cuidado com as palavras para com Ino. Algo que não deu muito certo porque Shikamaru apenas ficou confuso.

Ino cruzou os braços, virando o rosto para o lado, realmente furiosa.

A intriga de Shikamaru apenas cresceu e este perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha:

"Perdi alguma coisa?"

"Enquanto você estava com a Temari? Não, você não perdeu nada." – Ino retrucou e isso não desfez a confusão do Nara, mas ele suspirou.

Ela já ia começar a ser problemática?

"Como é?" u.u

"A Ino viu tudo, Shikamaru." – Naruto se adiantou, falando aquilo na maior calma.

"Viu o que?"

"Cala a boca, Naruto!"

**CAPOW **

Shikamaru observou o amigo segurar o galo que havia recebido da Yamanaka, e realmente começou a se indagar se havia acordado com o pé esquerdo. O que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

"Alguém quer me explicar o que ta acontecendo?" u.u' – Ino o fuzilou com o olhar, replicando:

"Não tem nada acontecendo! Agora você pode voltar lá com a Temari!"

O rapaz do clã Nara cansou daquilo.

"Ino, a Tsunade-sama só pediu para que eu levasse a Temari pra conhecer Konoha."

"É mesmo?! Pois saiba que não me interessa!"

Os rapazes observaram a jovem virar as costas pra eles, cruzando os braços, irritada. A oportunidade não foi desperdiçada por Naruto, o qual indagou, tentando amenizar o clima hostil:

"Mas por que esse papo de conhecer Konoha?"

"Porque ela e Kankurou estão com uma missão aqui e a Gondaime pediu pra que eu mostrasse as redondezas." – Shikamaru não entendeu o motivo daquela pergunta, afinal se sua memória não falhava, ele havia explicado isso ao loiro e a Sakura mais cedo naquele dia.

Porém esses seus pensamentos abandonaram sua cabeça assim que notou o momento perfeito pra esclarecer aquilo. Encontrou o olhar de Naruto e indagou, apenas com o movimento dos lábios, o que estava acontecendo com Ino. Observou Naruto dar de ombros e responder 'Ciúmes'. Shikamaru ficou completamente incrédulo e retrucou com um 'O que?!' silencioso.

Como assim ciúmes?! Naruto só podia ter comido muito ramen.

Ino virou-se para eles, fazendo-os pararem com a mímica, gelando. No entanto, Shikamaru não ia jogar fora aquela chance de descobrir o comportamento estranho da amiga.

"Por que você ta com raiva?" – Naruto deu um tapa na testa, sem acreditar naquela pergunta. Por acaso Shikamaru não tinha amor a vida?!

"Por nenhum motivo." – Ino retrucou, ainda de cara fechada, voltando a cruzar os braços. – "Eu nem estou com raiva, ok?"

"Ok." – Ele falou, como se nem tivesse escutado o que ela havia dito. – "Ino, eu e a Temari não temos nada."

O vulcão entrou em erupção.

"Eu não estou dizendo que vocês têm!" – Afinal, por que estava se importando de ter visto os dois juntos?

"Então por que você ta brigando comigo?"

"Grrr...! Eu não estou, agora cala essa boca!"

Após aquela sentença, Ino se virou, espumando de raiva, e se afastou dali, sem saber se a raiva vinha de Shikamaru e Temari ou daquela súbita e desconhecida fúria. Isso não podia ser bom, era a única coisa que concluía.

Naruto e Shikamaru ficaram olhando a jovem sumir de vista, assustados. O loiro, então, assobiou, mantendo o semblante surpreso na face e o outro rapaz perguntou:

"Aquilo era TPM?"

"Não, era ciúme mesmo." – O Nara o encarou, cético, e Naruto retrucou com um olhar óbvio. – "Ora, mas é. Até eu sei disso."

"Ta."

"Bom, pelo menos é o que o Sasuke sente quando o Sobrancelhudo vai falar com a Sakura-chan." – O portador da Kyuubi falou, dando de ombros.

"Quanto ao Sasuke eu entendo, mas a Ino não faz sentido."

"Você mesmo já disse que nunca entendeu a Ino." -.-

"Ah, é verdade. Aff... Mulheres são muito problemáticas."

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Então eu resolvi postar logo esse capítulo pra deixar um presentinho de despedida do ano de 2006 e desejar um feliz ano novo ;D O que acharam? Digo, o que acharam do cap? xD**

**Reviews:**

Uchiha Sakura-Chan

Sango-Web

0Dany0

Dani-sama

Chrno Christopher

Itako Anna Chan

-I-Day-Chan-I-

**Nhaaaaa! Muito obrigada, pessoal! n.n As reviews aumentaram no cap anterior, q felicidade! n.n Valeu mesmo! E por favor, não deixem que elas diminuam nesse, então mandem reviews, por favor i.i**

**Feliz ano novo!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei que é o dono de Naruto, ok?**

**Casal: Ino e Shikamaru**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

**POV - Point Of View - Ponto de vista de algum personagem**

* * *

-

-

-

**Capítulo V**

**Ino's POV**

"Sasuke-kun!!!! Espera!!!"

Desviei meus olhos azuis para a rua e logo avistei o Uchiha andando, com uma expressão irritada na face bela, seguido por seu enorme fã-clube, o qual carregava placas do tipo 'Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun!' ou 'Seja meu namorado!' ou até mesmo 'Largue aquela Haruno e fique comigo!'.

Não consegui desgrudar os orbes daquela cena porque algo realmente me chamou a atenção. O fato de que eu continuava olhando aquele jovem lindo e venerado por todas as garotas, e meu coração não estava disparando como costumava acontecer.

Estranho... O Sasuke-kun não estava mais tendo aquele efeito em mim... Por que...?

"Ei, Ino." – Abandonei meus pensamentos rapidamente, percebendo que o Uchiha e seu fã-clube haviam sumido de vista, então logo voltei os olhos para o lado, na direção da voz.

"Chouji...?"

Rapidamente desviei os orbes, me sentindo mal ao lembrar das palavras que havia dito para Shikamaru sobre o Akimichi. Que merda... Por que eu tinha dito uma coisa daquelas?!

"Você está bem?" – Ele indagou, preocupado.

Encarei o chão, sem achar palavras para expressar tudo que eu estava sentindo. Talvez fosse melhor ficar calada. E então senti as mãos dele em meus ombros, fazendo com que eu o olhasse.

"Ei, pode falar o que aconteceu." – Chouji falou, intrigado com a forma como eu estava agindo.

E eu só consegui pensar em duas coisas. As duas palavras mais sinceras que eu já havia dito nos últimos dias.

"Chouji... desculpa..."

Ele ficou mais confuso ainda. Bom, fazia lógica, não é? Eu estava falando coisas meio que sem sentido.

"Por que já?"

"Por pensar coisas idiotas sobre você."

Pronto. Falei. Agora que venha o inferno.

"Hã...?" – Acho que o Chouji estava quase pra me perguntar se eu sabia o que era um manicômio.

"Nada, esquece. Prometo que nunca mais vou fazer isso." – Respondi, verdadeiramente, olhando-o nos olhos.

O Akimichi retirou as mãos dos meus ombros, mas ainda manteve o olhar intrigado.

"Hn... Você ta muito estranha."

"Por que?"

Ai, pergunta idiota.

"Primeiro você vem pedir desculpas do nada e depois continua triste... Tem alguma coisa acontecendo."

Suspirei e o ouvi continuar:

"Você ainda ta com raiva da Sakura por causa do Sasuke?" - As palavras ainda tentaram fugir da minha boca de novo. -"Ou foi a briga que teve com ela?"

"Acho que... não sei... – Ótimo. Eu não sabia mais nem formar frases. – eu não sei, Chouji... Tem tanta coisa acontecendo..."

Nunca pareci tão perdida na minha vida inteira e essa sensação é podre! Por que é difícil se livrar dela?!

"Que saco... Eu odeio isso." – Murmurei, estreitando os olhos. Nem percebi um sorriso no rosto de Chouji.

"Hehe... E o Shikamaru?"

"Odeio esse idiota também." – Falei, cruzando os braços, irritada. – "**Principalmente** ele."

"O que ele fez dessa vez?" – O rapaz não estava errado ao fazer aquela cara de surpresa e apreensão diante da fumaça que saía dos meus ouvidos.

"Continua sendo o mesmo idiota de sempre."

O mesmo idiota que eu estou me apaixonando.

"Ah, já sei. É a Temari, hein?" – O Akimichi falou, sorrindo. Aquele nome me deu uma raiva tamanha que fez meus olhos liberarem raios.

"E o que tem aquela vaca?"

"Foi o que eu pensei. Ciúmes."

"O QUE?!"

Ele arregalou os olhos de novo, assustado.

"Repita isso e eu te estrangulo, Chouji!"

Ele ficou calado, espantado, provavelmente com medo que eu realmente o estrangulasse por saber que coragem não me faltava.

"Grrr... Aquela idiota, filha da puta..." – Murmurei, muito invocada mesmo.

Chouji prendeu a risada, algo que me fez olhá-lo ameaçadoramente, mas impediu as palavras dele.

"Ta, então você apenas não quer que ela fique andando com o Shikamaru."

"O que?! Ora, ela que se dane! Aliás, **os dois** que se danem! Eu não to nem aí pro Shikamaru, ok?! Ele pode andar com quem ele quiser, então-!"

"Quer um pouco?" – Ele ofereceu batatinhas.

"Não, obrigada. Então ele que vá pra-!"

"Chouji? Ino?"

Merda, merda, merda!

Eu e Chouji viramos as cabeças para o lado, mas eu já sabia que aquele preguiçoso idiota estaria ali, com aquele olhar de tédio na face. Encarei o Nara com o olhar mais assassino que pude.

"Ótimo, parece que o seu _tour_ romântico por Konoha acabou, não é?" – O vi abrir a boca para falar, mas eu dei as costas e saí dali, furiosa. Só de olhá-lo já me tirava do sério e a única coisa que eu não precisava era de explicações.

**Shika's POV**

Não podia acreditar naquela garota problemática.

"Cara, acho que você pegou pesado dessa vez." – Chouji me fez desviar os olhos de Ino, que já havia sumido de vista, para ele próprio, o qual comia suas batatinhas.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, sem acreditar no meu amigo. Ela me dava um gelo e eu pego pesado?

"Como é?"

"A Ino está quase pra declarar uma guerra mundial por causa disso."

"Não foi culpa minha se a Godaime me mandou mostrar a vila e as redondezas pra Temari, baka."

"Não, eu não estou culpando você por estar aproveitando a excursão com ela, mas a In-"

"Chouji, agora não. – Aproveitando a excursão? Sim, com certeza. – Já chega de falar daquela garota problemática."

Além do mais, eu sabia que ele estava querendo me encher o saco.

E eu **já estava** de saco cheio.

"Quer que eu vá falar com ela pra vocês resolverem as coisas?"

Não disse?

"Se você estiver disposto a perder a cabeça, tudo bem." – Retruquei, dando de ombros.

"Esquece. Ainda não comi batatinhas suficientes."

Suspirei, meus pensamentos logo me trazendo à tona a briga que tive com a Yamanaka.

"Não entendo como ela pôde causar aquela tempestade por causa disso. Que saco..." – Murmurei.

"Ela só está com ciúmes, Shikamaru. Normal." – Chouji falou, comendo mais batatas.

"Normal?" – Uma gota apareceu na minha cabeça.

"É, se ela está gostando de você e te vê com outra garota então é normal ficar com ciúmes." – Acho que ele deve estar achando que meu QI evaporou.

"Só não vamos esquecer da regra número 1 da Ino: Gostar sempre do Sasuke ou do gêmeo dele."

Um sorriso cético brincou nos lábios do Akimichi.

"Você ainda acredita nisso?"

"Sim e por que não?"

"He... Alguma coisa me diz que houve uma pequena alteração nessa regra."

Cara, eu entendi perfeitamente o que ele quis dizer e logo uma gota se formou na minha cabeça. Arranquei o saco de batatinhas do Chouji.

"Já chega, você já comeu batatinhas demais por hoje."

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Shika's POV**

Sem respirar fundo ou contar até dez mentalmente, observei a floricultura na minha frente e resolvi dar os passos adentro que mudariam a minha vida. Ou pelo menos que afastariam aquela dor de cabeça diária.

Avistei a jovem loira atrás do balcão e assim que seus orbes azuis também me focaram, ela amarrou a cara. Resolvi ser mais rápido e falar:

"Calma. Antes que você comece a gritar, vamos dar uma volta."

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Yo!**

**Depois de sei lá quanto tempo estou de volta xD Desculpem, pessoal, mas eu tava meio sem inspiração e ainda estou, então já sabem, né? x.x**

**Mas eu sei algo que pode me ajudar! Reviews! xD Sério, mandem pra ajudar uma pessoa com bloqueio e baixa auto-estima, por favor n.n'**

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

0Danny0

Sango-Web

-I-Day-Chan-I-

Uchiha Sakura-Chan

harunoN

helo-chan

Analu-san

lidia

**Thanks a lot, people! ****\o/**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei que é o dono de Naruto, ok?**

**Casal: Ino e Shikamaru**

Legenda:

Fala - Normal

_'Pensamento' - Itálico_

**POV - Point Of View - Ponto de vista de algum personagem**

* * *

-

-

-

**Capítulo VI**

Avistei a jovem loira atrás do balcão e assim que seus orbes azuis também me focaram, ela amarrou a cara. Resolvi ser mais rápido e falar:

"Calma. Antes que você comece a gritar, vamos dar uma volta."

Ino estreitou os olhos, incrédula com a minha estranha proposta.

- O que?

- Estou dizendo para darmos uma volta, baka.

A loira abriu a boca, provavelmente para me mandar a algum lugar bem longe, mas desistiu e suspirou, resignada.

- É bom que seja um ótimo motivo. – Ela advertiu, com um semblante irritado, enquanto retirava o avental da cintura e depositava-o no balcão, não dando a mínima se estava largando a loja sem avisar ninguém.

Percebi esse detalhe e suspirei, pensando como ela era problemática.

- Então? Qual é o motivo?

Enquanto andávamos pelas ruas de Konoha, escondi as mãos nos bolsos da calça e dei de ombros, respondendo:

- Pra falar a verdade, eu também não sei.

- O que?!

Acho que aquele não era o bom motivo que ela esperava.

- Calma, Ino. Aff... Você é mesmo muito problemática. – A Yamanaka ficou com furiosa.

- Shikamaru, se você me convidou só pra me chamar de problemática e também falar daquela Temari, então-!

- Temari? – Ergui as sobrancelhas, meio assustado. – Eu não tava falando dela.

- Mas ia falar.

Ela cruzou os braços, virando o rosto para o outro lado, com a maior cara do mundo.

- Não, eu não ia falar. Aliás, por que você implica tanto com ela? – Percebi que Ino iria declarar uma guerra mundial se tivesse oportunidade.

- Por que?! Ora, seu...! E por que você fica defendendo ela?!

- Pelo amor de Deus... – Uma gota apareceu na minha cabeça. – Porque a Temari não fez nada contra você e também porque eu gosto dela.

Ino parou de andar, completamente atônita, numa mescla de incredulidade e choque.

- COMO É?! – Merda. Isso não era bom.

- I-Ino, esp-!

A mão dela conectou-se com a minha bochecha e eu senti uma dor terrível nessa região, a qual iria latejar até o fim do dia, tinha certeza. Mas que diabos...! Por que ela...?!

- Seu filho da mãe! Você me convidou pra andar e dizer que gosta daquela vaca?! – Ino ia me bater de novo, mas ao ver meu semblante de confusão ela se deteve. Graças a Deus.

- Ei, por que você me bateu?

Toquei na marca do tapa, completamente intrigado. Para o meu azar, isso a irritou ainda mais.

- E você ainda tem coragem de perguntar?! – Conservei o meu jeito tranqüilo.

- Ino, eu disse que gosto da Temari, mas é da mesma forma como eu gosto da Sakura e das outras garotas.

A raiva desapareceu aos poucos dos olhos azuis da loira e isso me deixou mais aliviado. Uma chance a menos de apanhar de novo.

- O que? – Ela indagou, confusa.

Suspirei, massageando a marca vermelha que havia ficado no meu rosto. Cacete, isso doía pra caramba...!

- Cara, que problemático.

- Você ta falando sério? – Ino me olhava com confusão no olhar.

Resolvi ser bem franco. De fato, eu não tinha muita coisa a perder.

- Que diferença ia fazer se eu não estivesse? Você não se importa mesmo. – A loira cruzou os braços, fechando os olhos.

- Ótimo, que bom que você sabe.

Ino voltou a caminhar e não tive outra saída a não ser acompanhá-la, tentando afastar aquele tapa que ainda estava latejando na minha face. Juro que nunca tinha pensado o quanto isso era doloroso.

- E afinal por que você me convidou pra andar? – Fiquei grato ao perceber o tom de voz normal da kunoichi.

- Vai me bater de novo?

- Não.

- Pra fazermos as pazes.

- Hã?

- Nós estamos brigados por causa da Temari, lembra?

A loira virou o rosto para o lado, voltando a estreitar o cenho.

- Sim, e daí? Você vai defendê-la de qualquer forma, ou seja, você não está nenhum pouco arrependido por ter brigado comig-

Cara, eu não pude me controlar. Sabia que ela ia começar uma outra briga e eu não estava mais a fim disso, então apenas segurei o pulso dela e a virei de frente pra mim, capturando aqueles lábios rosados. Provavelmente Ino se assustou com minha atitude porque só depois de alguns segundos que ela se deu conta da situação e resolveu me beijar de volta.

As mulheres eram muito problemáticas, em especial a Ino, mas eu tinha que admitir que beija-la não era algo ruim. Pelo contrário, era maravilhoso. Ainda mais quando comecei a explorar a boca da jovem com a minha língua, deslizando uma mão para o pescoço dela. Ficamos assim por mais um tempo, até que nos separamos para respirar.

- Não comece. – Falei, suspirando cansado. – Não agüento mais brigar por causa da Temari, ok?

Ino possuía os olhos celestes arregalados.

- Por que você... fez isso...? – Fiquei confuso.

- O que?

- Por que você me beijou?

Suspirei, derrotado. Bom... até Asuma já sabia, certo?

- Ino, você ainda percebeu?

- Não, então me fala logo, sua anta!

- Eu gosto de você, está bem?

Encarei-a nos olhos, notando o quanto estes estavam arregalados. Não era pra menos, não é? Eu mesmo não sei de onde veio essa coragem pra dizer toda a verdade pra ela. Aff... Como eu sou idiota.

Afastei-me um pouco da loira, ouvindo-a murmurar:

- S-Shika-?

-E não é como eu gosto da Temari e das outras garotas.

Sem condições de falar mais nada, fechei os olhos e me virei, começando a sair dali. Ergui uma mão no ar, ainda de costas, murmurando um 'Ja ne'. Minhas costas pareceram agradecer profundamente por ter me livrado daquele peso. Mas o que iria acontecer agora? Talvez... Talvez as minhas palavras foram a lâmina para cortar a minha amizade com ela.

É mesmo. Que merda.

Droga... O que eu fiz...?! Aff...

**Ino's POV**

Fiquei acompanhando o rapaz sumir de vista, ainda com os olhos azuis arregalados. Estava paralisada totalmente. Será que eu havia escutado direito...? Shikamaru gostava de mim...? Não, pára com isso...! Não podia ser!

Ele não podia gostar de mim e eu não podia estar gostando de saber disso!

Ah, merda... Por que a vida era desse jeito...?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Ino's POV**

- É impressão minha ou você está mais amigável?

Desviei os orbes azuis para o lado, na direção da voz e percebi que Shikamaru estava me olhando de esguelha, conservando sua expressão de tédio e cansaço enquanto andávamos pela trilha que ia pra Konoha, depois de uma missão que tivemos juntos.

Ei, o que ele quis dizer com aquilo?!

- Continue com isso e eu vou mostrar que é apenas sua impressão. – Retruquei, com uma veia na testa.

O Nara sorriu de lado, concentrando os olhos escuros no caminho que fazíamos.

- Como quiser. – Ele falou e eu não pude reprimir o aparecimento de um meio sorriso nos lábios. Eu nunca havia experimentado aquela sensação de não brigar com Shikamaru e mesmo sendo uma experiência nova, eu tinha que admitir que era bastante agradável.

- Você também está menos problemático. – Comentei, olhando-o de esguelha, divertida.

- Valeu.

Mostrei a língua pra ele, brincalhona, falando:

- Isso é pra você ter noção de como é um saco ouvir você falar que tudo é problemático.

- Bom, se eu não falar isso então eu vou estar sendo mentiroso. Qual você prefere?

Senti uma gota deslizar pela minha cabeça e sugeri:

- Vamos esquecer essa conversa, ok? – Shikamaru suspirou e apenas permaneceu quieto.

Com o silêncio, podíamos ouvir alguns pássaros cantando ao longe e o barulho suave dos nossos pés pisando em folhas secas enchia o ambiente, tornando o ar bem mais confortável. Eu já estava começando a cair nos pensamentos sobre Shikamaru e a declaração dele, mas algo no canto da estrada chamou a minha atenção.

Parei de andar e me agachei, sem perceber que o Nara continuou caminhando, despreocupado. Em seguida, ouvi a voz confusa dele, parando de andar.

- O que você ta fazendo? – Eu ia responder, mas assim que me virei pra trás, vi o ninja atrás de mim, olhando o pequeno coelho nos meus braços. Seus olhos rapidamente se detiveram no ferimento na pata esquerda, a qual sangrava um pouco.

Peguei uma bandagem na bolsa de shuriken e comecei a enfaixar a perna machucada do pequeno animal.

- Que sorte que encontramos. – Shikamaru falou, provavelmente pensando o mesmo que eu: algum animal iria comê-lo se o encontrasse naquele estado indefeso. – Você pode levá-lo até a Sakura pra curá-lo.

Terminei de fazer um curativo provisório e não pude evitar meus olhos de baixarem para o chão.

- Não estamos nos falando. – Retruquei, numa voz baixa. Não gostava de lembrar daquilo...

- Ótima oportunidade para recomeçarem.

Rapidamente o encarei, ainda com o impacto daquelas palavras me deixando meio pasma. Aquela idéia não havia passado na minha cabeça, até porque eu não teria coragem de falar com Sakura sem mais nem menos. No entanto, eu tinha uma desculpa para tal ato... E eu iria fazê-lo.

Oras, ela era minha melhor amiga testuda!

Um sorriso confiante estampou-se nos meus lábios.

- Tem razão. – Levantei e pulamos em uma árvore, começando a pular entre estas para chegar mais rápido em Konoha por causa do coelho ferido nos meus braços.

Agora que eu percebi... Eu estava me sentindo ótima ao lado de Shikamaru... Ele também estava sendo legal comigo e eu não sentia nenhuma urgência em ficar pensando no Sasuke-kun enquanto eu tinha o Nara ao meu lado.

Era estranho, mas... eu estava feliz depois de tanto tempo presa em uma espécie de quarto escuro e deserto. E eu sabia que Shikamaru tinha um crédito enorme por ter me tirado de lá.

- Shika. – O Nara me olhou, confuso.

- Desde quando eu sou 'Shika'?

- Não sei, desde agora?

Acabei de descobrir como é legal chamá-lo desse jeito.

- Que seja. O que foi?

- Arigatou. – Eu sorri verdadeiramente. – Por... estar comigo apesar de tudo.

Shikamaru voltou a encarar o horizonte, sorrindo de lado.

- Tudo bem, eu já me acostumei com a garota problemática que você é.

E o sorriso permaneceu nos meus lábios por mais tempo do que eu pretendia.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Olá, povo!**

**Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem! Não era a minha intenção, mas eu sei que a culpa foi toda minha de não ter atualizado a fic, por favor me perdoem! i.i**

**Mas espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e prometo que o próximo vai vir logo, certo? Ah, as coisas tão se acertando entre o casal, hein? \o/ Que feliz ;D**

**Reviews:**

Maria-baka-chan

Sango-Web

leticia

Ester Modoki

Madame Mistery

Hinatinha-chan

nanetys

**Obrigada pelas reviews! ;D Sério, vcs que me incentivam a continuar essa fic! Arigatou!!!**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei que é o dono de Naruto, ok?**

**Casal: Ino e Shikamaru**

Legenda:

Fala - Normal

_'Pensamento' - Itálico_

**POV - Point Of View - Ponto de vista de algum personagem**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo VII**

Sakura POV

Andando pelo local em que ficava o escritório da Godaime, eu não pude evitar um sorriso amarelo assim que observei Kotetsu aparecer pela sétima vez, carregando pilhas de papéis cada vez maiores. Talvez ele estivesse mais atarefado do que nunca porque seu companheiro estava doente.

Hehe... Mas eu tenho que admitir que é engraçado quando ele vai falar com a Tsunade-shishou e ela está dormindo.

Voltei a me concentrar no caminho que eu fazia e realmente não fiquei feliz ao ver uma silhueta a pouca distância de mim, parada, segurando algo nos braços. Estreitei os olhos verdes.

- O que você quer? – Eu podia jurar que a minha voz fria iria congelar o ambiente ao redor.

Yamanaka Ino abriu a boca pra falar, mas eu a cortei:

- Espera. **Quem** é você? – A loira suspirou.

- Se não está tarde demais... Sua melhor amiga.

Arregalei os olhos, sentindo a raiva ser substituída por completo espanto.

- O que...? – Pelo amor de Deus, as únicas palavras que eu não esperava eram aquelas...! O que diabos estava acontecendo?! Aquela era Yamanaka Ino?!

- Eu sei, Sakura. – A jovem de orbes azuis começou. – Eu fui muito idiota de ter feito tudo aquilo com você e o Sasuke-kun... No final, você tinha razão. Aquilo não era amor.

Comecei a ficar alarmada e ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Ino, você está bem?

- Claro que sim.

- Tem... certeza?

- Sakura, sua testuda, pode parar com isso, ta legal?

Um sorriso brotou nos meus lábios, meu coração começando a aquecer novamente.

- Ta, acho que é a minha melhor amiga mesmo.

Ino bufou irritada, como se não estivesse acreditando que eu a havia feito fazer aquilo.

- E você veio atrás de mim só pra isso? – Indaguei e antes que ela pudesse responder, meus olhos bateram na pequena criatura branca repousando nos braços dela. Fiquei assustada e apenas nesse momento percebi o quanto eu estava cega de ira. – Ino, por que você não me disse antes?

Rapidamente me aproximei mais da loira e retirei a bandagem que cobria a perna do coelho. A ferida tinha a aparência de ter sido a mordida de algum animal e o sangue já havia sido estancado. Pousei a mão sobre a pata do pequeno, concentrando chakra, sem esforço, e começando a curá-lo.

- Você que o encontrou? – Perguntei, desviando os olhos do meu trabalho para a minha amiga.

- Foi e o Shika disse pra eu trazê-lo até você.

Fiquei surpresa de novo.

- Shika?

- É, o Shikamaru. – Ela retrucou, com um ar óbvio.

- Ah, certo... – Sorri mais uma vez, entendendo perfeitamente o significado daquele súbito apelido.

Eu não podia estar mais feliz.

O ferimento do coelho logo não estava mais visível e então afastei a mão do local, observando-o abrir os minúsculos e fofos olhos. Dava para perceber que ele não estava mais sofrendo.

O barulho de passos apressados me tirou dos meus pensamentos felizes e pousei os orbes esmeralda na assistente de Tsunade-shishou.

- Sakura-chan, você tem uma missão, esqueceu?

- É, eu sei, Shizune-san. Já estou indo.

- Tudo bem, então se cuida. Ja. – Shizune sorriu e se afastou, segurando poucos papéis na mão. Eu podia apostar que ela entraria na sala e Tsunade-shishou estaria dormindo ou tomando sakê escondida.

- Boa sorte, testuda.

Olhei para Ino e sorri de forma confiante, me sentindo de volta aos velhos tempos.

- Arigatou, porquinha.

Como eu senti falta disso.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Normal POV 

_Ele tem que estar aqui._

Com esse pensamento, Ino adentrou no restaurante que tanto costumava freqüentar com seus companheiros de equipe e o ex-sensei. O cheiro de churrasco rapidamente alcançou seu nariz e seus orbes logo avistaram o rapaz que procurava, o qual estava sentado, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

A jovem caminhou até a mesa e viu Chouji colocar mais um pedaço de carne na boca, enquanto Shikamaru continuava entediado e Asuma aproveitava seu cigarro.

- O que é isso? Reunião? – Ela brincou, apoiando as mãos na cintura.

Shikamaru achou estranho vê-la ali, mas não teve tempo de indagar porque logo ouviu a voz de Chouji.

- Nós não te chamamos porque você estava ocupada com a loja.

- É, eu realmente estava. – Ino pensou em seguida que deveria estar na loja naquele momento, mas tinha coisas mais importantes a tratar. – Eu só vim mesmo pra falar com o Shikamaru.

Asuma engasgou com a fumaça do cigarro e Chouji quase engoliu a carne inteira, engasgando também. Shikamaru continuaria parado e assustado naquele banco, se Ino não tivesse puxado-o pelo pulso para fora dali, sendo seguidos pelos olhares marotos das pessoas.

Asuma e Chouji se entreolharam, passando a dividir o mesmo sorriso vitorioso.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

- O que você quer? – Shikamaru indagou, enterrando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, encarando a jovem na sua frente, entediado.

Seja o que fosse, esperava que não houvessem socos envolvidos naquilo porque as janelas do restaurante estavam sem cortinas e toda aquela clientela podia ver qualquer coisa que acontecia do lado de fora.

- Nada, só perturbar. – Ino retrucou, dando de ombros, fazendo o amigo suspirar.

- Você é muito problemática. Vamos entrar, eles estão nos esperando. – Shikamaru pegou a mão dela para arrastá-la dali, mas notou que esta continuava imóvel.

- Espera, Shika.

Droga, aquele apelido não ajudava em nada quanto à enorme queda pela loira.

- O que? – Ele murmurou, virando-se para olhá-la, confuso.

- Eu estava mentindo. Na verdade, eu queria falar com você sobre...

- Sobre...?

Um grande sorriso brotou nos lábios da Yamanaka.

- A nossa próxima missão. – Uma gota projetou-se na cabeça do Nara.

- O que? – O sorriso da jovem diminuiu um pouco.

- Brincadeira, é sobre nós dois.

Shikamaru teve que admitir que seu estômago revirou, mas ele manteve a expressão de intriga na face.

- Sobre as nossas brigas?

- Não, baka! – Ino exclamou e fechou os olhos em seguida, pensando como ele conseguia ser tão burro com aquele QI.

Acalmando um pouco mais os nervos, a jovem o encarou nos olhos.

- Você ainda sente alguma coisa por mim? – O Nara não gostou da sensação de ter o ar faltando em seus pulmões e começou a ficar receoso com aquela estranha conversa da Kunoichi.

- Ino, aonde você quer chegar com isso?

Ela ficou impaciente e estreitou os olhos, agarrando a camisa dele e sacudindo-o, exclamando:

- No fato de que eu gosto de você, seu tapado! – Shikamaru arregalou os olhos, completamente abismado com aquelas palavras.

Ei, Yamanaka Ino estava dizendo que também gostava dele! Caramba, aquele era um acontecimento histórico e único na história da humanidade! Mas... E se ela estivesse se referindo a outro sentimento...?

- Do... mesmo jeito que...? – O rapaz não conseguiu concluir, de tão perplexo que se encontrava.

- Não é do mesmo jeito que eu gosto do Lee, do Naruto e dos outros garotos. – Ino murmurou, com um fraco sorriso na face, acompanhado por um certo rubor.

Aquilo o deixou ainda mais paralisado.

- Mas e o Sasuke?

- Ele é o namorado da Sakura, esqueceu?

Espere. Aquilo era informação demais para sua cabeça...!

- Então quer dizer que... vocês duas estão se falando? – Ino soltou a camisa dele, desviando os olhos para o chão, ainda com o frágil sorriso no rosto.

- É... E eu resolvi consertar a minha vida, sabe...

Shikamaru estava se sentindo num mundo desconhecido. Seu coração não conseguia desacelerar e seu cérebro, tão acostumado em resolver problemas e estratégias difíceis, não estava conseguindo processar a informação mais importante da sua vida...!

Seus orbes se encontraram.

- Eu percebi que gosto de você e não do Sasuke-kun, baka. – A loira falou, sem conseguir esconder o rubor e o pequeno sorriso da face.

Aquilo foi demais para o shinobi e este fez a única coisa que lhe pareceu coerente no momento: Segurou os ombros dela, encarando-a nos olhos.

- Ino, o que você está dizendo? – A loira reprimiu toda a vontade do mundo de bater nele, limitando-se a esbravejar, furiosa:

- Grrr...! Você é surdo?! Eu estou dizendo que gosto de você!

Algumas pessoas pararam pra olhar a cena, espantadas, no entanto, isso não incomodou nem um pouco a Yamanaka, que fechou os orbes azuis, com o cenho estreitado.

Mas que droga! Por que ele estava tão lento?!

- Deu pra entender agora? – Ela indagou, ligeiramente irritada.

Shikamaru sorriu de lado, ainda tentando lembrar a última vez em que se sentira tão leve.

- Acho que sim.

- Como 'acho que sim'?! Eu grito pra Konoha inteira que eu te amo e você simplesmente diz-?!

Seus lábios foram capturados pelos do rapaz, apaixonadamente, deixando-a surpresa por alguns segundos. Talvez ele quisesse apenas se redimir por não ter feito nada quando se declarara para ele, certo? Fechando os olhos, Ino permitiu que a língua do Nara adentrasse sua boca e vasculhasse-a por completo, roçando suas línguas vez ou outra, causando arrepios nos corpos de ambos.

O casal estava tão entretido no momento único que compartilhavam, que nem ao menos imaginavam as pessoas passando por ali, e olhando com sorrisos brincalhões, e também as mães com seus filhos, as quais tapavam os olhos dos pequenos.

Nada disso importava para os dois... Porque finalmente haviam resolvido aquele amor tão problemático... Finalmente estavam juntos...

Assim que se apartaram, Ino observou o sorriso maroto na face dele, ouvindo-o falar:

- Feliz? – Ela deu um leve soco no peito do Nara, abaixando a cabeça pra esconder o enorme sorriso que brincava em seus lábios.

- Você é exatamente o oposto de romântico, sabia?

Shikamaru passou os braços pelos ombros da kunoichi, abraçando-a.

- E você é exatamente a garota problemática que eu imaginava. – O sorriso continuava na face da jovem, a qual estava escondida no tórax do rapaz.

- Eu te odeio, Shika.

- Valeu. – Ele murmurou, sorrindo também.

De dentro do restaurante, Chouji e Asuma assistiam toda a cena e naquele momento estavam torcendo pelo beijo, o qual veio em poucos segundos. Os dois se entreolharam com sorrisos enormes nos rostos e o Akimichi não desperdiçou a chance.

Erguendo o hashi para o alto, anunciando, feliz:

- Isso merece mais uma rodada de churrasco!

- Chouji!

**Owari.**

* * *

**Oi!**

**Demorei, mas finalmente estou postando o final da fic :D Espero que tenham gostado porque eu adorei escreve-la, ainda mais por ser um casal que não é SasuSaku (Que eu to tão acostumada a escrever xD).**

**Reviews:**

Lady0Kagura

Fran-chan

Uchiha Nanah _(Pode deixar que vou ler as suas fics também e aí te mando uma review, certo? ;D Desculpe não ter lido antes, eu só não tinha (tenho x.x) tempo i.i)_

renan

Su

Hanna Uchiha (_Ai, me desculpe por não ter lido sua fic ainda, mas pode deixar que vou correndo atrás dela assim que eu tiver um tempo maior! Mil perdões! i.i)_

Biah Hyuuga

**Muito obrigada, gente! E também obrigada a todo mundo que leu, que adicionou a fic nos favoritos e adicionou a mim mesma xD Arigatou!!**

**Ah! Não esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam do final, certo? Isso me deixaria MUITO feliz mesmo! \o/**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
